Don't Blink
by lilyxoxoscorpius
Summary: Harry and Ginny are the perfect couple, wonderful parents, and amazing grandparents. Watch as they grow old together and deal with a few twists and turns. Based on Kenny Chesney's Don't Blink references to The Notebook as well!


_I turned on the evening news  
Saw an old man being interviewed  
Turning a hundred and two today  
Asked him what's the secret to life  
He looked up from his old pipe  
Laughed and said "All I can say is ."  
Don't Blink  
just like that you're six years old and you take a nap_

Harry Potter ran into the kitchen of his aunt and uncles house. "Aunt Tuney!"

"Yes Harry?" his aunt turned and looked at the 6 year old.

"Dudley pushed me."

"Dudley did you push your cousin?"

"Yeah but he did something weird!" Dudley yelled throwing yet another tantrum.

"What did he do Dudders?"

"He floated the lawn gnome."

Petunia's eyes grew wide. "To your rooms both of you. NOW!" Harry started to walk upstairs "No Harry you will take the cupboard under the stairs. From now on that's your bedroom."

100 miles away Ginny Weasley was laying on the couch her eyes fluttering open and shut.

"Somebody's tired." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Nuh uh mummy." Ginny yawned.

"Yes you are time for a nap. And maybe a story."

"Rabity?"

"If that's what you want."

"Yes mummy. Charlie read!"

"But Charlie's at school until tomorrow."

Ginny sniffled "But I want Charlie now."

"Well you can't have him."

"Mummy I'm tired." Ron said rubbing his eyes. "Can we nap here?"

"Alright but just this once."

_And you Wake up and you're twenty-five and your high school sweetheart becomes your wife_

"Ginny can I as you question?" Harry fumbled for something in his pocket.

"Of course ask another."

"What?" Harry looked utterly confused.

"You just asked me one Harry." she said giggling.

"Oh right of course." he gulped and pulled a black velvet box out. "Ginny I want to ask you a very important question."

"Ok. Ask" Ginny's eyes brimmed with tears she was pretty sure she knew the question.

Harry got down on one knee. "Ginny Potter will you marry me."

"Yes! Harry oh yes!"

"Good its time I made an honest woman out of you." Harry laughed.

"Shut up. I don't care a piece of paper doesn't make someone married." Ginny pointed out. "Plus we were married once remember."

"Yes and then separated." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Then got back together." Ginny gently reminded him "And now we're getting married." she finished "Again."

"Yes Teddy can be best man."

"Harry he's 9."

"He's almost 10."

"You have to be at least 17."

"Fine Jr. best man." Harry laughed.

"Oh shut up. Al can be the ring bearer."

"What's James supposed to do?"

"He can help……one boy per ring."

"Alright. That works."

"I love you Harry Potter."

"I love you Ginny Potter."

They kissed which led them back to Harry's flat, which led to the bedroom which ended with the door shutting and clothes strewn across the floor.

_Don't blink  
You just might miss your babies growin' like mine did_

"Dad he's a great guy. You love Scorpius." Lily said placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes when he wasn't dating you." Harry said sighing.

"Dad you have to admit she could've done worse." James laughed earning a smack on his arm from his wife Amanda. "What?"

"Be nice." Amanda said shaking her head.

"No Amanda he's right. Lily has dated a few wankers." Albus laughed.

"Ooh and you haven't Albus?" Lily glared. "What about Tracey? And Amelia? And then there was Francesca."

"Who?" Albus' wife Taylor asked.

"No one dear." Albus said.

"Oh Tay you remember that French girl." Lily told her best friend.

"The one we made fun of all the time?" Taylor asked.

"Yes that one."

"Well it doesn't matter. I married him she didn't."

"Yes you did." Albus said kissing her.

"And I'm still not sure why." Lily said mock gagging.

"Oh shut up Lily! My man is the same age as me." Taylor said with a smile.

"Well mine is older and more experienced." Lily laughed.

"WHAT?!" Harry exploded.

"Oops." Lily blushed.

"Harry leave her alone." Ginny said walking out. "I'm very happy for you. Both of you." she looked over to where Scorpius was standing looking very nervous.

"Thanks mum. Now then let's discuss dates." Lily said walking over to her fiancé

_Turning into moms and dads_

"JAMES!" Amanda yelled from the Potter parents kitchen.

"What love?" James asked running into the kitchen.

"My….my water broke."

"SCOR!" Lily yelled

"What?"

"My water broke as well."

"AL……"

"Let me guess you to?" Albus asked his wife.

"That would be correct." Taylor groaned grabbing her stomach.

"Three grandchildren born on the same day? That must be some sort of record." Harry said laughing.

"Actually dad the record is fooooooour! Scorpius Malfoy get me to the hospital NOW!"

"Yes dear." Scorpius said gulping and grabbing her waist and disappearing on the spot.

"ALBUS!"

"JAMES!"

"Coming." the husbands replied.

The family apparated to the hospital.

"Alexis?" Lily asked

"Alice?" Taylor gaped.

"Tay?" Lacey looked upon her friend.

"Lils?" Alexis giggled.

"Amanda!" Bridget Finnigan smiled.

"Bridget….Hi." Amanda looked upon her old friend.

"You're having your baby tonight?" the friends all asked each other.

The husbands all looked at each other. "Apparently." they said together.

"Shut up Hugo." Alexis said told her husband.

"Yes Fred shut up!" Alice groaned.

"James, Albus come here." Lily said to her brothers.

"What's up Lils?"

"Calm my husband down!" She said pointing to Scorpius who was pale and swaying on the spot.

"Oh bloody hell" Albus cursed walking over to Scorpius and helping him to a chair.

"Don't put him there you idiot!" Lily yelled at her brother.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER I HATE YOU!"

"ALBUS!"

48 hours later the world had 7 new additions to the world. Fabian Gerald and Gideon Frederick Malfoy (Lily and Scorpius'), Daniella Weasley (Fred and Alice's), Harry Arthur Potter (Albus and Taylor's), Sirius Orion Potter(James and Amanda's), Veronica Michelle Weasley(Hugo and Alexis), and Seamus Bryan Finnigan.

"Would you look at that. Harry we're grandparents." Ginny smiled holding two of her grandsons.

Harry held the other two "I know love. Its pretty amazing."

_Next thing you know your better half of fifty years is there in bed  
__And you're praying God takes you instead  
__Trust me friend, a hundred years goes faster than you think  
So don't Blink_

"Harry." Ginny said from their room.

"Yeah Gin!" Harry called from downstairs in the kitchen where he was making himself a cup of tea.

Ginny tried to get up, but fell back against the pillows "I don't feel so well."

Dropping the china to the floor he ran to their room, he may have been 70 but he could still run fast as if he were a teenager. "What's wrong?"

"I need to get to the hospital." Ginny choked out between her tears.

Harry panicked and apparated them to the hospital. The medi witch looked up at the noise. "Auror Potter?"

"Its my wife."

"Oh dear. HEALER SCAMENDER!" the witch called out.

Rose came over to the desk "Uncle Harry what's wrong?"

"Its your aunt."

"Alright let's get her to a room." Rose tried to be positive. They reached the room and Rose checked her over. "I'll be right back. Nurse."

"Yes?"

"Alert Healer Weasley please my aunt is coming up."

"Which Weasley?"

"The only Weasley on the 7th floor. Roxanne!"

"Oh right sorry." the young nurse ran off.

"Rose why are you taking her to the 7th floor."

"Uncle Harry its spread."

"No……"

"I'm so sorry." Rose said tears falling down her face. "Shall I tell everyone?"

"Yes please." Harry said

"Lily's on call tonight so she might be here." Rose said before walking away.

Harry nodded and ran down the hallway. He walked around the pediatric floor before spotting a healer with dark auburn hair. "Lily!" Harry yelled down the hall.

"Dad what's wrong?" Lily ran down the corridor of the hospital her healer robes whooshing behind her.

"Its your mother."

Lily gasped "No! where is she?"

"7th floor."

"But that's…."

"I know Lily. You must come quickly."

"Mum can't be dying!" Lily broke down.

"Lily don't over exert yourself."

"Alright dad let's just get to her." They reached the room and Lily walked in. "Hi mummy."

"Lily you look beautiful." Ginny said from the bed.

"You are on drugs." Lily smiled "But thank you."

"How are the boys?"

"Great Fabian and Gideon are getting ready for NEWT's, John loves Hogwarts, but hates OWL's. Tyler and Aidan are causing troubles as always, they love being third years, Jacob is counting down the days till he can come home and Rylee can't wait to go."

"Out of all 3 of you I knew you'd be the one to be the next Molly Prewett Weasley."

"What have a million kids?"

"Yes but also a warm heart." Ginny reminded her "You have so much love to give. And so what your going to have eight kids."

"I know go figure."

"Mum!" James leaned on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Hi Jamie."

"How are you feeling?"

"Well for someone who's waiting for death I'm alright."

"Oh Ginny don't talk like that." Amanda said sitting down in a chair.

"Oh Amanda posh I know I'm dying 69 years old and I'm dying." Ginny said "And I'm not afraid. I get to see my brothers again. And Hermione, Audrey, Fleur, and Angelina. The only person will be missing is your father."

_I was glued to my tv when it looked like he looked at me and said  
"Best start putting first things first."  
Cause when your hour glass runs out of sand  
You can't flip it over and start again  
Take every breath God gives you for what it's worth_

"How's she doing?" Albus asked walking into the hospital.

"She's fine resting. Dad refuses to go home." Lily sighed.

"Lily have you slept at all?" James asked coming up behind her.

"The on call room for about 2 hours."

"Lily you need sleep."

"No I need to be here with mum."

"What about Rylee?" Albus asked.

"She's with Scor and fine I might add." Lily snapped.

"Alright no need to get snappy." James said.

"Lily love there you are." Scorpius said coming down the hallway. "I've been worried sick."

"I've been here Scor. My mother is in that room I'm not leaving." Lily told him. "I hoped you would understand that.

"Alright fine don't go home." Scorpius snapped at her.

"OI! You two cool it alright? Yes your mum is in there Lily. But your family there out here and they need you." Amanda said.

"Oh really Miss Perfect? Why are you here? You have little ones at home."

"We got a babysitter." Amanda replied.

"Oh a babysitter cause that makes it so much better does it?"

"Yes it does."

The two women glared at each other. "Alright cool it." Albus said shaking his head. "Lily go home and get some sleep."

"Fine let me know if anything changes." Lily said storming to the lift.

"There's that fiery temper." Scorpius smiled "Its been missing for the last couple days."

"Really? Mum was only brought yesterday." James asked.

"I know but she had a weird feeling something bad was going to happen and she was real edgy." Scorpius said "I think it's the face then in a year we will have an empty nest."

_Don't Blinkjust like that you're six years old and you take a nap and you  
Wake up and you're twenty-five and your high school sweetheart becomes your wife  
Don't blinkjust might miss your babies growin' like mine did  
Turning into moms and dads  
Next thing you know your better half of fifty years is there in bed And you're praying God takes you instead  
Trust me friend, a hundred years goes faster than you think  
So don't blink_

Lily returned to the hospital to do some last minute work on the 7th floor.

"Harry?" Ginny moaned rolling over and finding she was still in the hospital.

"Yes love?"

"You look so tired."

"I am."

"Sleep with me. I'm lonely" Lily stopped dead in her tracks and listened to her parents.

"Alright." he crawled next to her and snuggled close wrapping his arms around her.

"Harry?"

"Mm?"

"Do you think love can create miracles?"

"I think love can do many things." he whispered.

"Do you think it would let us die together?"

"I don't know. I would hope so." Harry said softly yawning. "I love you Ginny Potter."

"I love you Harry Potter." Lily smiled and decided to move on.

_So I've been tryin' to slow it down  
I've been tryin' to take it in  
In this here today, gone tomorrow world we're livin' in_

Lily arrived home and flooed her sister in law and apologized for the way she had been acting.

"Oh Lily we're family. Families snap its what we do." Amanda assured her. "That and we've been best friends since 5th year. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Lily simply nodded "Thanks Amanda." she then decided to go make up with her husband.

_Don't Blink  
just like that you're six years old and you take a nap and ya'  
Wake up and you're twenty-five and your high school sweetheart becomes your wife  
Don't Blink  
just might miss your babies growin' like mine did  
Turning into moms and dads; next thing you know your better half of fifty years is there in bed And you're praying God takes you instead  
Trust me friend, a hundred years goes faster than you think  
So Don't Blink_

Lily walked into the room the next morning completely happy. She and Scorpius had made up the night before, over and over, and she couldn't wait to tell her parents. Well maybe that they had just made up, not the other part. She clocked in and walked straight into Ginny's room. "Morning mum." she stopped dead in her tracks. She closed her eyes and tears started to fall immediately. "Oh no."

"Lily what's wrong?" James asked walking in and seeing his sister frozen to the spot.

"They're gone James." Lily said standing there tears running down her face.

"What? No mum was here not dad." James paled.

"James dad was exhausted he probably just got into bed with mum, she would have wanted that."

"Lily they can't be gone!" Albus cried from the doorway.

"WELL THEY ARE!" Lily cried looking at her brothers.

"Mum?" Rylee asked.

"Yes Ry?" Lily looked at her not realizing she was there.

"Where are grandma and grandpa?"

"In heaven sweetheart with Grandma Lily and Grandpa James, and Grandma Molly, and Grandpa Arthur, Uncle Fred, and all our other relatives."

"Will we ever see them again?" Rylee asked.

"Yes we will." James said hugging her.

"Should I tell daddy?" she asked.

"Yes sweetheart." Lily nodded before turning back to the bed and smiled "At least they went together. I guess love can do many things."

"What?" her brothers asked.

"Last night I came back to the hospital and mum asked dad if their love would allow them to die together. And it did. They're together for eternity." Lily smiled and laughed through her tears. Her brothers smiled hugging her.

"I guess family is pretty important huh?" James asked smiling.

"It's insanely important." Lily said hugging her brothers tightly.

_No, don't blinklife goes faster than you think_


End file.
